


Hold me, please

by arizonia1



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Allusions to Xenoblade 2, M/M, Nightmares, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers, pre-Smash Ultimate, the pairing isn't really the biggest deal but they're indeed a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: Shulk's prone to nightmares. Well, the same nightmare actually, but today seems to have sprung up a new problem to Shulk's usual problem. It almost seems too real





	Hold me, please

Deep, deep, even deeper yet. The light was fading fast from view. Below, a dark abyss that leads who knows where. How long has he been sinking? Minutes? Hours? Time was irrelevant at this point. Crushing pressure was seizing at Shulk’s body. If breathing was hard before in these murky depths, then who knew what he’d feel if he hit the bottom of the abyss. Was there a bottom at all? There very well could be, or they might not be one and he’s just going to be sinking for all eternity. The light of the surface above was just a distant memory at this point.   
  
This damn dream again. Was it even a dream this time? It’s like the one he had all those times as a child. A stray piece of scrap resting on the ground, then suddenly he’s falling. Usually Shulk would wake up by the time he started his descent. This time, he had grabbed at the Monado, and soon found himself drowning in the ocean. Though, this wasn’t the ocean he remembered from home. The Cloud Sea? This crushing pressure, the consistency, it must be. Desperately he struggled to try and swim, even just a little bit. His arms flailed uselessly, trying to reach up. Was he facing the right way anymore? There was nothing but darkness now. He could still be sinking, he could be floating back up again.   
  
An eruption of bubbles flowed from Shulk’s mouth as he let out a desperate, wordless scream. He starts reaching up towards where he thought the surface was once more, more furiously this time, in a vain hope he could save himself. His body was starting to feel like it was starting to collapse in on himself the more he sank. He’d be crushed to dust if he didn’t ascend soon. This isn’t the way he wanted to finally die! Cracks were starting to cascade up his limbs and chip away as he succumbed to the pressure. More silent screams bellowed from his mouth, knowing ultimately, it was useless.   
  
Suddenly, the water around Shulk shifted, and a new weight was set on his shoulders. It felt like someone was grabbing at him, their fingers clutching so hard, he felt like he’d break just from their vice grip. Without any light, he couldn’t make out who it could be. It almost seemed like they had complete control of themselves, despite the intense pressure all around. Faintly, deafened by the water all around, he could hear them saying something. Their hands gripped harder, the added pressure to his shoulders threatening to crumble them to dust.   
  
_ “...ke up…!” _   
  
Did he actually hear them? It was faint, but certainly they were speaking words. Focus, Shulk. Focus!   
  
_ “Wake…!” _   
  
The words were starting to come out clearer. Just. Focus. What are they saying?   
  
_ “Shulk, wake up!” _   
  
With a jolt, Shulk awoke and sat up in bed. His forehead collides right with Robin’s and both recoil in pain. It takes a moment for the world around him to come back into focus, but only then does Shulk realize he’s sitting in bed. Safe and sound at that.   
  
Robin gently rubs at his forehead with the palm of his hand. “Are you alright Shulk? You were screaming and waving your arms around in your sleep.”    
  
“I…” Shulk took a moment to stop and think. Was it just a nightmare? Seemed too real. “I don’t know. Was I saying anything?”   
  
A shake of the head, Robin’s feathery bedhead fluffing out awkwardly after the gesture. “No… Well, you weren’t saying any words. Like I said, you were screaming, loudly, like you were suffering. You clocked me in the face with your flailing, and that’s how I woke up.”   
  
Shulk looked down at the sheets in shame. “I’m sorry…”   
  
Instead of responding, Robin rested a hand on Shulk’s cheek, rubbing his thumb gently against it. In addition he leaned in to peck a kiss against Shulk’s lips.   
  
“Want to talk about it?” Robin asks quietly.   
  
This time it was Shulk’s turn to not respond verbally. Instead, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around Robin in a tight hug. Not too tight, but just enough to signal he needed the reassurance at the moment.    
  
“Just hold me. Please.” Shulk mumbled into Robin’s shoulder. “I’d have to explain a lot… Just not right now.”   
  
Robin nods as he wraps his arms around Shulk in return and runs a hand through his hair. “I’ll wait as long as you need. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> If the whole "Shulk literally turning to dust/cracking" doesn't make sense, I suggest you read my other story "Shards of Ether", it explains his situation and how he's going to be for Smash Ultimate stories


End file.
